Deadly Nadder
Main Page= The Deadly Nadder is a Tracker Class Dragon trainable in the School of Dragons and is one of the seven breeds available to choose at the beginning of the game. It can also be purchased from the store for 250 gems (200 gems for members). Description From the School of Dragons Game Guide: :"According to the Journal of Dragons, the Deadly Nadder is classified in the Tracker Class. This dragon’s beauty and brutality can be seen in its natural armor of piercing poisonous spines. A Deadly Nadder’s key strength is its ability to 'spine shoot.' Spine shooting allows the Nadder to shoot hundreds of poisonous needles from his tail at once. :"The Deadly Nadder’s bright blue and yellow coloring give a majestic beauty, all coated in deadly venomous spines to give its lethalness. The Deadly Nadders are very high in firepower, their scales strength (creating a tough armor) and venom." For more information on the Deadly Nadder, click here. History *7/25/13, version 1.03: Black Deadly Nadder eyelids fixed. *8/8/13, version 2.0: Fixed issue of player 'bouncing' back and forth on the Nadder when mounted. Deadly Nadder flying animations updated. *10/10/13, version 5.0: Problems causing some baby Nadders to be un-customizable fixed. *The Titanwing stage was introduced on April 20th, 2016. Animations When not in motion, the Deadly Nadder crouches down, waves its wings, and returns to its normal sitting position. It then shakes its head and preens its wings, much like a bird. Trivia *For unknown reasons, when using the Nadder War Paint, it slightly brights the model. The same happens to the Gronckle, the Hideous Zippleback and the Skrill. *In an unknown update, date and version, an exclusive Deadly Nadder skin named "Crystal Nadder Skin" was added to the store for 150 Gems, however, a few hours later, it was immediately removed from it. It's unknown if it will come back and the reason why there was a Crystal Nadder skin; **Some people were able to buy it but, it didn't appeard in their inventory (and, 150 Gems are taken from their currency), while others were able to buy it at the right moment so that it stayed on the inventory. However, people that have the skin can't remove it due, somewhat, not being inside their inventory despite the fact they bought it. **Admins have said that issue has been fixed even though there are still people with the same not-fixed issue of having 150 Gems gone and not recieving the skin and, the issue of having the skin on the dragon but, not having it on their inventory; **This is known as one of the most mysterious skins in School of Dragons, due its immediate disappearance, unknown reason to be there and, unknown if it's going to come back or not (despite all the requests); ***The skin became once avaliable in a bundle called "Yes, it is real!" but, it was suddenly removed. *The Deadly Nadder is the first dragon to have a crystal based skin, the second is the Sand Wraith. |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood DNE.jpg|Deadly Nadder Eggs dne.png|Deadly Nadder Egg dnadder bef egg.png|Deadly Nadder before Hatching dnadder aft egg.png|Deadly Nadder Hatchling BDN.png|First Deadly Nadder Hatchling Model BDNv3.png|Deadly Nadder Hatchling (Stormfly Skin) BDNv2.png|Deadly Nadder Hatchling bby dnadder stand 1.png|Baby Deadly Nadder Standing bby dnadder stand 2.png|Baby Deadly Nadder Standing (Idle-ish) bby dnadder sit.png|Baby Deadly Nadder Sitting bby dnadder sleep 1.png|Baby Deadly Nadder Sleeping (profile) bby dnadder sleep 2.png|Baby Deadly Nadder Sleeping (upper view) DN.jpg|First Deadly Nadder model DNv3.jpg|Deadly Nadder DNv2.jpg|Deadly Nadder (Stormfly Skin) nadder stand.png|Deadly Nadder Standing nadder idle.png|Deadly Nadder Idle (head shake) nadder sit.png|Deadly Nadder Sitting nadder sleep 1.png|Deadly Nadder Sleeping (profile) nadder sleep 2.png|Deadly Nadder Sleeping (upper view) nadder swim.png|Deadly Nadder Swimming nadder fire.png|Deadly Nadder's Fire nadder hover.png|Deadly Nadder Hovering nadder fly.png|Deadly Nadder Flying nadder fly shot.png|Deadly Nadder firing while flying nadder glide.png|Deadly Nadder Gliding nadder break.png|Deadly Nadder Braking Crystal Nadder Skin Crystal Nadder Firing non-titan.png|Crystal Nadder Firing Crystal Nadder Gliding (upper view) non-titan.png|Crystal Nadder Gliding (upper view) Crystal Nadder Standing.png|Titan Crystal Nadder Standing Crystal Nadder Firing.png|Titan Crystal Nadder Firing Crystal Nadder Gliding (upper view).png|Titan Crystal Nadder Gliding (upper view) War Paint Nadder war paint 1.png|Nadder War Paint from above Nadder war paint 2.png|Nadder War Paint from profile Nadder war paint 3.png|Nadder War Paint head from above Nadder war paint 4.png|Nadder War Paint head from front Nadder war paint comparison.png|Nadder War Paint compared to a Nadder without it Racing Stripes Hero Racing Paint Racing Colors Dreadfall Skin Dreadfall TNadder bright.png|Titan Deadly Nadder wearing the Dreadfall skin Dreadfall TNadder top.png|Dreadfall Skin (upper view) Dreadfall TNadder.png|Dreadfall Skin (under view) Vivid Dreadfall Skin VDreadfall TNadder bright.png|Deadly Nadder wearing the Vivid Dreadfall skin VDreadfall TNadder top.png|Vivid Dreadfall skin (upper view) VDreadfall TNadder.png|Vivid Dreadfall skin (under view) Titan Stage TNadder Stand.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Standing TNadder Idle.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Idle TNadder Sit.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Sitting TNadder Sleep.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Sleeping (profile) TNadder Sleep top.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Sleeping (upper view) TNadder Fire.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Fire TNadder Hover.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Hovering TNadder Fly.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Flying TNadder Break.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Braking TNadder Glide.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Gliding TNaddervsNormal.png|Comparison between Titan and non-Titan Category:Dragons Category:Primary Starter Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Tracker Class Category:Skill: Speed Category:Skill: Razor Category:Missing images